1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display monitors and more particularly to a hinge assembly interconnecting a display housing and a console for articulated movement of the display housing from a stowed position to a viewing position.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
Overhead mounted display monitors, particularly in vehicular applications, generally comprised an LCD display housing pivotally joined to a ceiling mounted console. The display housing rotated from a stowed position, within a recess of the console, to a viewing position. A typical hinge assembly interconnecting a display housing and a console is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,848 and comprised a rigid extension projecting from a distal edge of the display housing, with the end of the extension being pivotally joined to the console. It should be appreciated that since the display housing pivoted about a single horizontal axis, limited viewing angles were available for vehicular passengers. This was particularly disadvantageous in view of the narrow off axis viewing range of typical LCD display panels.
A further problem encountered with respect to LCD display panels related to the LCD display panel driving circuitry contained in the display housing. The driving circuitry was generally positioned behind the LCD panel itself. Such circuitry generated heat which resulted in increased temperature levels within the enclosed area of the display housing. The increased temperature levels led to potential detrimental effects with respect to the circuit components and the performance of display. Vent openings were not generally provided in the display panels for aesthetic reasons. Further, vent openings in an exposed surface of a display housing constituted a source of attraction and potential danger to juvenile rear seat occupants who might be prone to poke objects into the openings.